


Gossip Gays

by Onloveslightwings2266



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bisexual Dean Winchester, Canon Lesbian Character, Epic Bromance, Fluff, Gen, Implied Destiel - Freeform, John Winchester hate, MLM WLW solidarity, Nail Polish, Sam's in this but barely, implied queer sam winchester, its like one line
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-18 07:53:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29114829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onloveslightwings2266/pseuds/Onloveslightwings2266
Summary: Dean and Charlie paint each other's nails while talking about gay stuffThese two are peak wlw mlm solidarity and I love them
Relationships: Charlie Bradbury & Dean Winchester
Comments: 3
Kudos: 16





	Gossip Gays

**Author's Note:**

> This idea came to me as I painted my own nails this week and my supernatural brain rot gave me the idea of Dean in red nail polish. My love of Charlie and Dean's friendship took it from there. 
> 
> I never expected to write supernatural fanfiction but here I am. I'm only now finishing season 9 so idk what happens after that. This takes place somewhere between 8 and 9 but I don't know where, I just kinda wanted to have the bunker and Charlie so it probably takes place a few months after Larp and the Real Girl. I just really love their friendship and I wish they were both canon gays because they're the best. 
> 
> There's one line where J*hn W*nchester is mentioned but not by name and another where Dean references his internalized homophobia, Charlie uses 'bitches' as a slang term and the word 'gay' is used a lot but mostly this is all fluff.

Dean threw open the door with a smile on his face.

“Charlie, it is good to see you!” Dean exclaimed as he wrapped his best friend in a tight hug. 

“Wassup, Bitches!” Charlie grabbed Dean’s hand as he pulled away examining the chipped black nail polish adorning his fingernails. “I see your hunter lifestyle has ruined my handiwork again, let’s go fix that right up.” Charlie called attention to the box of polish in her hands. 

“Hey, Charlie! You and Dean here for your gay time?” Sam called from the bunker desk as they passed. 

Dean flushed. He’d accepted he was bisexual a couple months ago but you don’t get over 30+ years of internalized homophobia in one night. 

“As a matter of fact yes, though its strange to call it ‘gay time’ considering your equally gay as both of us yourself. Or well, you’re equally gay to Dean, I outrank both of you in queerness as I am the queen, of Moondoor and the gays.” Charlie took a dramatic bow as she dragged Dean to his room. 

“Yeah well have fun with your best friend stuff, whatever you do.” Sam chuckled as he focused on the Men of Letters book in front of him. He’d grown used to Charlie’s visits in the past few months. He doesn’t know what they talk about but whenever she leaves Dean has a persistent smile on his face and a fresh coat of black nail polish.

~~~

“So, how are things?” Charlie asked as Dean pulled his desk away from the wall and grabbed his extra chair.

“Good, Sam and I just finished a Vamp hunt. There’s not currently anything trying to kill us so I think we’re the best we’ve been in a while.” 

“No Dean how are _things_.” Charlie sent him a knowing look from where she was setting out her nail polish. 

“Oh-- uhhuh, _things_ ,” Dean could feel his cheeks burning up, “I thought we had a rule to not talk about-- _things_ \-- until yknow we’ve talked about your gay life.” 

“Alright, Dean Winchester, but you do not get to be emotionally repressed with me. You may not become an emotionally stable person but I can help you be a functioning one.” Charlie pushed her green and yellow color choices towards Dean. He always painted her nails first because she was better at moving with wet polish. 

“Yeah, yeah, how was your week? You meet anyone?” Dean took her hand in his as he painted an alternating green, yellow, green, yellow, green. He’s actually become pretty good at painting nails. Charlie sacrificed the quality of her nails for a while but now his skill almost matches her own. 

“Actually, there is a new girl in IT. One of the older guys retired last week and she’s replacing him. I flirted with her a bit, she’s so cute when she blushes. She’s already come up to me unprompted twice.” 

“And you haven’t asked her out yet?” Dean asked intrigued. He never thought he’d be the kind to gossip but with Charlie it’s his natural state. 

“No, gotta take it slow, budding office romance and such. I’m planning to ask her out this week though, we’ll see where it goes.” 

“I don’t know why she wouldn’t say yes. You’re irresistible, Charlie, I’m pretty sure you get more girls than me and I didn’t think there were enough local lesbians around for that to be possible.” 

“There are always enough local lesbians. WLW are easier to come by then you’d think, of course you wouldn’t know since you’re not exactly one of them.” 

“Yeah but when Sammy and I traveled it was always rare to find a guy who was interested. _You_ can find a girl almost every week.” Dean spoke freely now of his more queer exploits. A few months ago he wouldn’t be caught dead alluding to having sex with men but with Charlie as his friend he can’t go the repression route anymore, mlm wlw solidarity and all that. 

“Yeah well it’s different with gay guys, especially your type of gay guys.”

“ _My_ type of gay guys?” 

“Well I’m pretty sure you weren’t hanging with twinks in gay bars. With your type; flannels, dark bars, secrecy; of course it’s harder to pick up dudes. You gotta do the gay eye thing but not enough so that homophobes will punch you for it. The subtlety of it all, that’s why it was so hard to get guys. Though recently... you haven’t done much with guys or girls.” Charlie blew on her hands for a few seconds before handing Dean the nail polish remover to clean off his nails.

“Yeah-- well…” Dean focused intently on wiping what’s left of his chipped black nail polish off, pointedly not making eye contact with his best friend. 

“Come on Dean, how are things going with _Cas_?” Charlie reached into her nail polish box, “Black?”

“No err actually, I was thinking maybe red...with maybe just one finger black?” Dean looked down at his hands unsure of himself. Ever since Charlie started painting his nails he’s been coveting her more out there colors. This week he finally built up enough courage to ask. 

Charlie fixed him with a soft look, “of course Dean, I’m glad to see you branching out.” They smiled at each other, “don’t try to change the subject though. Castiel, angle of the lord, who you have a huge massive cru--” 

“Charlieeee!” Dean whined.

“What? I thought we were ok with calling him your crush. Would you prefer I say love of your life, your soulmate, the person who brings you true happiness? I’m not gonna stop until you talk to me.” Charlie smirked as he mentally weighed shutting her up with messing up his nails. She _was_ doing a pretty great job. 

“Ok yeah, Charlie, you can stop.” Dean blushed, glancing around the room anxiously. The bunker is warded against just about anything supernatural, including angels, but sometimes Dean is still afraid of Cas spying on him. How embarrassing would it be if he caught this conversation? “So uh, taking about Cas huh? Well I invited him to the bunker on Sunday like you told me to and he came and we watched a movie. Him and Sammy and me.” 

“Did you sit annoyingly close together like you always do?” Charlie teased.

“Um, well I still think you and Sam’s definitions of annoying are off but, yeah I guess.” Dean’s thoughts turned to movie night, everything from his shoulder to his thigh pressed up against Cas despite having the whole couch to themselves. Normally he would’ve reminded Cas about his personal space but Dean was rendered speechless and flustered. Suffice to say he didn’t remember anything that happened in the movie. “It felt nice, I almost threw an arm around him like you’re pushing me to do, but with him that close, I can’t focus on much of anything.” 

“Well you need to make a move. Cas isn’t exactly the type to understand subtlety but if I have to sit through another one of your awkward intimate moments, I’m going to stab you, Dean Winchester.” Charlie sealed the lid of her red nail polish and began to pack up her stuff. “I have no clue how Sam manages to live with you. Next time you have time together make sure he understands your advances. Now I’ve got work to do and moondoor to run so I gotta head out, but you better have something good for me next week.” 

Dean walked Charlie back through the bunker to the door, “smell you later, bitches!” 

“Love you too, Charlie!” Dean laughed at his friend’s antics. But she was right, Dean has been in love with Cas for years. As much as he’d rather shove those feelings down and never think about them again, he can’t repress that stuff anymore. His father’s not around to beat it out of him, everyone around him loves him. He’ll be damned if he’s not gonna try for a happy ending with Cas. 

Dean took a seat next to Sammy admiring his red and black nails. If he can accept red nailpolish he can accept his feelings for Cas, and next time he sees the guy he’ll-- well Dean doesn’t quite know what he’ll do but he’ll do something. If not for himself then for Charlie, bless her huge gay heart.

**Author's Note:**

> You can follow me @onloveslightwings2266 on tumblr where I've basically become a supernatural blog in like two months.
> 
> Comments and Kudos are appreciated!


End file.
